


A Little Too Much

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Probably ooc for arthur, but i wanted something kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: “Ooeee…” Drake rubbed the side of her head, “I drank too much. Not good.”“Sorry, but I need to take a load off. Just let me rest my head on your lap for a bit.”





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> this was super self-indulgent

“Ooeee…” Drake rubbed the side of her head, “I drank too much. Not good.”

She had already begun to lean her head down to something soft enough for her to rest. The spinning room had already started its toll on her. She leaned back from the table for her head to rest on something alongside her on the bench. Her blurring vision was soon overtaken by a deep blue as she closed her eyes. Drake could feel something tense up in response to her sudden impact on them. 

“Sorry, but I need to take a load off. Just let me rest my head on your lap for a bit.”

Arthur relaxed a bit. The sudden shock of Drake dropping into his lap had made him hit his teeth on the edge of his glass. He pushed his drink closer to the middle of the table so it wouldn’t risk falling and spilling on the half-awake occupant of his lap. Her hat had fallen off to sit by itself under the table. Had he been able to, he would have reached down to get it. The body atop his legs prevented this, however. She wouldn’t care that much, this wasn’t the first time it had ended up under the table after she laid down without removing it. 

He wasn’t sure how she planned to sleep with all the noise going on. Then again, she would have slept through worse noises during life. One of his hands was still next to him. He raised it cautiously. There was a white fabric tangled up with what remained of her braid. He stilled his hand as it hovered above the mess of hair. Arthur raised his other hand from the table. He was going to need both to get this out. 

The bright crimson pink hair was tangled like a rope around the fabric. Arthur found a loose end of the fabric and made his way through the barely together braid to separate them. When his fingers snagged a knot in the hair, he paused and slowly worked the hair out. Once the tangle was gone, he could further separate the fabric from Drake’s hair. The woman let out a content sigh as he carefully untangled her braid. 

When the white cloth was freed of its hair imprisonment, Arthur dropped it on the table and rested his hands back on Drake’s hair. It was strewn about his lap and the bench. He considered a thought that popped in his head. It’d be good to put the hair up in this situation, especially with the drunks Chaldea had to offer. Not to mention it was likely her hair would get caught on something. 

Carefully, Arthur pulled her hair out from under her and held it in his hands. He still knew how to do a braid- he hoped he did. He separated Drake’s hair into three large strands and began to cross them over and under one another. Occasionally, the pirate in his lap would shift in her sleep, letting out a sleepy sigh as Arthur continued to work. When he reached the end, he held it together with one hand and grabbed the white cloth on the table. He tied it around the end of the braid and set it down atop Drake’s shoulder. 

Over the course of the night, Arthur found himself slowly drifting off. He leaned back against the wall as he half-listened to what the pharaoh across from him was going on about. His hand would sometimes run lightly across the top of Drake’s head, careful not to knot his fingers between the strands. Occasionally, Drake’s snores would be heard over Ozymandias’ rambling. 

“A pharaoh is none other than the ruler upon this earth. It is then, therefore, that everything under a pharaoh's control-” a snore- “is of equal value! They are not things to be given merit.”

This did not stop his speeches in the slightest. Arthur- a bit out of it from both the alcohol and sleepiness, found it a little humorous. He covered his mouth with a yawn as he began to drift off into sleep himself. He imagined his lap was far more comfortable than the wall. 

When Gudako made her rounds checking in on the servants, many of whom had decided that sleeping in the dining area to be a fantastic idea, she found the king laying down on the bench. It was a bit awkward for sure, he was half-laying half-sitting. Drake had barely stirred as she continued to use him as a lap pillow. Her abandoned drink was still on the table along with her meal. She carefully picked up the dishes as to not awake either Servant. Though, they likely were aware of what was happening. Sleep wasn’t really something Servants needed. 

The Master tiptoed back over from the kitchen as she pulled out a small camera. They seemingly had an abundance of disposable cameras. She snapped a quick barrage of pictures before collecting more dishes and bringing them to be washed. When she returned for another load, she snapped a few more pictures. She would need to get Georgios to determine which pictures were the best. She had to add it to her scrapbook.


End file.
